


Together for the Holidays

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Comfort, Community: 52_challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet finally get some alone time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Together," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Fairy Lights."

Sam took a sip of her tea and leaned backwards into Janet's warm embrace. The room was decorated - Sam had no idea when her lover had had time to do that - and was dimly lit by the twinkling fairy lights that lined each window. Sam was coming off of three stressful missions back to back, and while Janet hadn't been quite as busy, they were both desperate for a break from the SGC, and a little time alone together.

The snow that piled on the windowsill sparkled green and yellow and blue from the twinkling lights, and Janet's fingers teased at a loose thread on Sam's cardigan. The night was quiet, and later Sam might put on some Christmas music, but for now she was content to let her tea warm her insides, and Janet's familiar presence warm her outsides.

They were safe, and here together, for the holidays, and tonight, that was all that mattered.


End file.
